Fire Breather
by ridingdamon
Summary: Post 5x17. How Damon and Elena really broke the bed. LEMONS.


Elena lay in bed wide awake, staring at the beautiful scenery that was outside their bedroom patio door. It had been 3 hours since she woke up and 3 hours that she hadn't moved.

Moving would mean the moment was over, that she would have to leave, and she would have to leave Damon. Elena took a deep breath when her phone buzzed and a note popped up;

_12:00 _  
_Jer's parent - teacher conference_

Shit. It was definitely time to get up now. She looked over at a seemingly sleeping naked Damon and made her move. Elena pulled the covers off of her and slowly moved to the edge of her side of the bed, grabbing her clothes piece by piece.

"Morning sunshine" she heard a soft voice behind her. Her eyes widened and she jumped to face him. Damon's eyes fluttered open but he didn't move.

"Did I wake you?" Elena asked kind of surprised, picking her bra up off the floor and sliding it on, one strap at a time.

"No, I've been up for 3 hours" he replied, his voice calm and lazy.

Elena raised her eyebrows as she fought to clasp her bra into the right hooks. "Really? Because you didn't say a word"

"Neither did you" he smirked as he rolled over to watch her get dressed.

Elena cleared her throat, reality was setting in now and she wasn't one to face it head on. "Well, that's because I didn't really have anything to say.. Nothing's changed. We're still bad for each other and we're still.. broken up"

She sighed again. "Last night was.. a mistake" Elena was still sitting on the edge of the bed, her clothes were scattered all over the floor and she had every intention on grabbing them and leaving but for some reason she couldn't.

She sat there, her gaze once again finding their liking to the beautiful scenery outside of their bedroom. She had zoned out for a minute but was pulled back when she heard a _SNAP _and realized the clasp to her bra was undone, lips pressed softly to the back of her neck. Elena's body quivered under his touch. "Maybe we should keep making mistakes" Damon whispered into her ear quietly, making his way back down, his nose grazing her neck until he pressed another kiss to a spot her shoulder, gently nibbling.

He held his place behind her, his fingers trailed up and down her arms while his lips never left her body, goosebumps all over as Elena let out a small sigh and her eyes fluttered shut. Damon's fingers pinched the straps of her bra and slowly began to slide them down her shoulders before her hands sprung up and slapped against his, stopping him.

"Damon.." her voice sounded so small. She couldn't fight it anymore, she turned her head towards him before her whole body followed, taking his face in her hands. Coming face to face for the first time all morning, passion filled their eyes as their lips crashed together.

As their lips connected in a deep yet passionate kiss, Elena pushed her bra down the rest of the way giving Damon the opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist and roll her over over onto her back.

He lay beside her, whispering the things he was going to do to her and what he wanted her to do into her ear. He slid his hand down her chest and took one of her breasts, massaging it roughly.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Elena" he told her as he moved down to nibble on her ear.

"I want you inside of me" she whispered between heavy breaths.

Damon smirked. "In time, baby".

With one hand still massaging her breast, he rolled on top of her and kissed his way down her chest, taking her neglected breast into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the now hard bud. Elena gasped, arching her back up as Damon's soft hums radiated from his tongue onto her nipple and sent vibrations spiraling throughout her body.

She clutched the sheets as his mouth touched every inch of her, her body burning with need. He reached the edge of her underwear and slid them off, heaving a shallow breath against her core. "Tell me, Elena, have you been a good girl?"

She opened her mouth to answer him but she was only introduced to his hand, obviously not looking for an answer. He smirked at her attempt, removing his hand from her mouth and sliding both down her body, holding her arms against her hips just as his were.

"I don't think you have" he went on, his voice low, teasing her as he parted her slit and swiped his tongue lightly over her clit.

Damon watched as Elena squirmed, unable to get out of his grip. He had pulled her towards him more so that her legs were now completely spread for him, her knees in the air and her hands confined to her side.

He pushed his tongue inside of her entrance, quickly pulling back out and swiping it over her clit once more. A whimper escaped Elena, she was far too sensitive from what she had endured the night before to be going through all of this again.

Elena's head jolted up and they locked eyes with each other, heavy breaths escaping her once again. Her eyes begging more than her mouth ever could.

A smirk crossed Damon's face as his mouth filled her core. His tongue flicking every which way it could on her sensitive bud had her moaning out for more.

He removed his hands from hers and slid two fingers into her entrance and pumped in and out. The added sensations were like a roller coaster, spreading through her like wildfire. Damon let out another hum against her clit, Elena's moans getting louder and louder in a perfect mixture of pleasure and pain.

Damon had no mercy. Knowing she was close his fingers pumped faster, his mouth nibbling on her folds and sucking on her clit, helping her to it.

Elena's back arched again, her hands gripping the bed sheets so hard that she tore through them, pushing herself onto Damon fingers, meeting him pump for pump for that little extra. Her inner walls tightened around his fingers, that ball of fire building inside of her until she couldn't handle it anymore.

"FUCK!" she screamed, releasing onto him. The intensity of it all took every bit of energy Elena had left. Damon pulled himself back up and kissed her softly, letting her taste herself.

Elena sighed as he rolled over beside her, licking her juices off his fingers.

Damon turned towards her, placing two fingers under her chin and his thumb just over her jaw and turning her head towards him forcefully. "What did I tell you about ruining the sheets?" he raised his eyebrows.

Her eyes widened as she pulled away from him, not responding.

Damon got off the bed and made his way to their closet. He pulled out a black blindfold and three sets of rope and walked back to the bed. Elena looked at the materials in his hands and suddenly the fire in her veins was heating up again. _Yes please._

"Put your hands behind your back" he demanded, holding out the rope. There were going to be no suggestions coming from him now, only demands. This was their favorite game.

Elena followed his instructions and turned around holding her arms out. He wrapped the rope around her wrists tightly, setting another set of rope on the side table for later use.

Elena was naked, restrained and on her knees. Damon sat down infront of her on the bed, quickly admiring her.

"Spread your legs" he told her, his voice cold. She pushed herself to each side as her legs opened wider to his demands. He shook his head "Farther". Elena sighed, pushing her knees apart a little more, following Damon's eyes as he looked on impressively.

"That's not far enough, Elena" he told her, acting disappointed. It was, but Damon just loved pushing her to and over her limits.

Elena shook her head, she couldn't anymore and Damon knew. He walked over to her and pushed her down on her back on the bed, sliding his hand between her folds and rubbed her sensitive clit, covering her mouth with his other hand muffling her screams.

Damon walked back over to the table and picked up the last set of rope, looping it through her wrists and matched it to the head board. He straightened her legs out spread them to each corner. He picked up the last piece of rope and wrapped it tightly around one ankle to one post, and one ankle to the other. Elena was spread out completely, she was restrained, and she was restrained hard. The muscles in her legs began to burn as he stretched her out.

The last piece of the puzzle was the blindfold. Damon brushed the hair out of Elena's face and slid it on. Darkness surrounded her and since she no longer had the sense of sight, her sense of touch was heightened greatly. When she felt something, she _really _felt it.

Damon left the room and headed downstairs to scavenge the kitchen. He grabbed a small bucket and a couple cartons of ice and whoosed back up to find Elena tugging at her restraints, unsuccessfully.

While too busy trying to get out she didn't hear Damon come back in. He set the bucket on the bed, the sound of unknown things clashing together made Elena jump.

"Now," he began as he leaned down next to her, whispering in her ear. "You're going to do whatever I say. You misbehave, you get punished." his 'Master' voice sent shivers down her spine. Elena nodded.

There was really only one rule. "Stay still"

Damon's fingers trailed up and down her body, she did her best until he purposely went a little too far, lightly trailing over her folds, Elena's eyes fell shut and she bit her lips as the sensitivity was too overbearing to keep still.

_One. _He reached his hand into the bucket and placed an ice cube on her stomach causing Elena to gasp. Not knowing what's happening to you is definitely a hard task to comprehend.

He walked to the end of the bed where her legs lay spread and with both hands he grazed his fingers down both of her thighs.

Coming back around he slid his fingers up and down her body again until he reached her nipples, the nipples that he had taken between his teeth just a little earlier, and did it again. Elena's body jolted and she whimpered, tugging at her restraints.

_Two. _"Wow you're bad at this" Damon laughed, even though he was purposely toying with her. He added two more ice cubes to which Elena shook off. "What did I say?" he was no longer laughing.

He picked another ice cube out of the bucket and placed it just above her clit, the freezing water dripping off of it was now dripping down onto her clit. Sensitive overdrive. She couldn't shake it off because he was holding it there, Elena's begs were music to Damon's ears. He removed the ice cube and placed it back on her stomach, as well as replacing the other three that were pushed off. You lose some, you gain more. When this Damon came out to play, Elena was more than willing herself. As she heaved small breaths, her eyes fluttered shut and she let out a small grunt, tugging at her restraints again. She was angry now, not one who liked being tied up but one who liked doing the tying.

Damon decided to do something different this time. He quietly took two ice cubes out and placed them on her nipples. Elena didn't like surprises but she found herself liking this one. She gasped, her mouth dropped open as it followed with a soft moan.

Damon circled them around and on her nipples, the coldness causing Elena's nipples to peak and Elena to squeal in pleasure. He leaned over and took her blindfold off her. Elena batted her eyes as they adjusted to the light again, locking onto each other. "You're enjoying this. That's why you keep shoving them off" he spoke.

Elena couldn't help but let out a small giggle at his words. He wasn't wrong. "Master Damon thinks he's got me all figured out huh?" she mocked, raising her eyebrows.

_Master Damon._ Hearing those words come out of Elena's mouth was just the icing on the cock.. uh, cake. A smirk forced across his face as his member sprung to life against his stomach.

Elena looked down, realizing just how strong words can be. "Oops" she giggled, biting her lip.

Damon sighed. "What do you say we finish this and take a really long nap before the conference?"

"Sounds good to me"

Damon sat down and untied the knots from both of her legs. Elena groaned as she immediately pulled her legs up to get the blood flowing again.

He made his way to the other side to untie her wrists but then stopped in his tracks. "Not just yet" he pointed to the ropes. Damon pulled himself back onto the bed and between her legs, giving her a quick massage, knowing how sore they must be.

As he kissed up her body, he was introduced with the cold spots from the ice. "Shit.." he mumbled and continued his way up. It felt like forever since they were joined like this, Elena wrapped her legs around Damon's waist, his member resting against her enterance. Their bodies skin to skin, Damon pressed a longing kiss to Elena's lips, only pulling away to give her another, and another.

Damon pulled away again but this time he sat back, stroking his hard member against her folds and softly against her clit. "Damon please.." she whispered, opening her legs for lift off.

He pushed in and leaned back down to her, soft passionate kisses meeting slow passionate thusts.

Elena's breathing started to get heavier as Damon's pace increased with each thrust. He loved hearing it, loved hearing what he did do her. Their eyes locked onto each other again as Elena's heavy breaths turned into moans, and her moans turned into screams of pleading and Damon's name.

"I'm so close.." Damon whispered against her lips, Elena's eyes fluttered open to see him staring back at her. Her inner walls clenched around him, the fire in her stomach getting ready to explode.

She hiked up her leg, giving him a better and deeper enterance as Damon bucked his hips up hitting her clit just right, riding out their orgasms together.

Unfortunuately, the intensity of two vampgasms equals a broken head board.

Elena's ropes ripped right through the thick board as her body regained it's strength and was no longer able to withstand the restraints.

"So, bed sheets and a new bed then?" Damon asked her, dropping his forehead to hers as he pressed another soft kiss to her lips.


End file.
